


Plato

by orphan_account



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Plato

She’s read her Plato, she knows about love. She tries explaining it to Grace and Mamrie once, but they just laugh, like they often do in her super-sincere moments, and Grace hits her with a pillow.  
Storge  
Grace made her laugh within a minute of meeting her and she hasn’t stopped laughing since. Grace let her touch where others were shrugged off and she didn’t even notice until it was pointed out to her. The two of them fit together so well that you could almost hear the click. Grace puts up with her puns and her self-doubt and Hannah eats Grace’s cooking without complaint and the first time they actually fought Grace broke half of her stuff. She had tried her usual technique of the silent treatment but it hurt too much to be apart, so instead she drove to Hannah’s apartment and screamed and smashed things until they ended up on the floor, holding each other, whispering apologies between tears.  
Philia  
Hannah is in awe of Grace, her talent and her commitment to this life she’s chosen. She has never had so much respect for one person in her life and she really doesn’t understand why Grace doesn’t have an Oscar, or at the very least an Emmy. Even if they were strangers Hannah thinks she would still be in awe of her, but Grace gets flustered and shushes her when she tries to express that, so she confines herself to tiny, inadequate compliments and hopes that when she says “awesome job, dude” Grace gets that she means “you are amazing and I’m grateful every day that I get to watch you do your thing”.  
Eros  
The first time she and Grace make love, Hannah cries. It weirds Grace out a little, so she tries not to do that anymore. Instead she writes, in a little blue notebook that Grace must never find, everything from haiku to sonnets to love-letters. In some she compares Grace to Venus, to Erato, to Helen. Some are silly and sweet and sappy. She used to keep her fantasies locked away in there; filthy, debauched thoughts she was too embarrassed to share until one half-drunken night where she discovered that Grace will try her hand at almost anything and Hannah couldn’t sit down without wincing for two days. Hannah remembers being surprised that Grace, who gets awkward and blushes and stammers during normal conversation, could look her right in the eye and describe in minute detail exactly how she wanted Hannah to fuck her brains out as soon as Grace uncuffed her.  
Agape  
The day they get mugged Hannah doesn’t even have time to react before Grace shoves her backwards, putting her own body between Hannah and a fucking loaded gun. When Hannah screams at her afterwards for doing something so dumb, Grace has no idea what she’s talking about because she didn’t even realise she had done it. When Grace needs to move back to New York for six months, she asks Hannah if she wants to come and Hannah’s answer is a diamond set in white gold. Five months into being pregnant, Grace holds her hair back as she vomits at five am and 22 hours later she’s still awake making ham, banana and pickle smoothies as Hannah whines about her backache. When Grace gets flu, Hannah takes care of her and their two month old son and doesn’t complain about the various bodily fluids she’s showered with. When Hannah’s dad dies, Grace picks Hannah up from a bar at four am and never brings up the girl she was making out with or the fact that Hannah left her wedding ring at home. When Hannah finds a lump on Grace’s breast she grabs her hand and doesn’t let go for months until they get the all-clear. When Hannah finds her first grey hair Grace indulges her freakout, but throws away the Clairol boxes before she does anything ridiculous.  
When the cancer comes back and spreads everywhere and Grace is given six months at best, Hannah makes sure Grace gets to see everyone she loves and say goodbye. As she wastes away into nothing, Hannah spends her days curled around Grace, holding her gently and reassuring her.  
“Hey baby,” Grace croaks, raising one liver-spotted hand to stroke Hannah’s wrinkled cheeks.  
“Hey,” Hannah replies softly. “Are you hurting?”  
“No,” Grace smiles and gestures vaguely to the morphine stand by the bed.  
“Do you know what today is?” She asks.  
“No,” Hannah replies, “what’s today?”  
“Today is 73 years to the day since the first time you kissed me.”  
Hannah laughs, half in delight and half in shock.  
“I forgot.”  
“I know, that’s okay. It’s the dementia.”  
Hannah laughs again. “I don’t have dementia, Grace.”  
“Yeah you do, you just keep forgetting on account of the demen-“  
She’s cut off by a flurry of coughing and Hannah rubs her back soothingly until she calms.  
“You’re gonna be okay without me, right Hannah?” She asks, not for the first time.  
“Yeah dude, totally. I’m gonna go chasing after girls in their twenties!”  
“That’s my girl,” Grace smiles. They lie in peaceful silence for a few moments.  
“Grace, did you ever read Plato?” Hannah asks, and Grace giggles.  
“Jesus, Hannah, seriously? No, I never read Plato. You’re the nerd in this marriage, babe.”  
Hannah snorts.  
“I know, I just… we don’t have the right words in English for me to tell you how much I love you.”  
“And talking in Greek would be more comprehensible?”  
“Oh shut up, Helbig,” Hannah jokes. “I was trying to be romantic!”  
“I know, babe,” Grace soothes, kissing Hannah’s forehead. Her eyelids droop and she yawns.  
“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” Hannah says, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“I know,” Grace says, and drifts off.  
-  
At the graveyard, Hannah is surrounded by family. Her son holds her hand tightly and her grandchildren cluster around her, hugging her occasionally as the priest delivers his sermon. Maggie and her husband are behind her and Mamrie’s kids are nearby. Hannah can see them occasionally glance across to their mother’s grave, ten feet or so from Grace’s and only slightly worn from the five years of weathering it’s withstood. Hannah eyes her plot between the two graves and wonders how long it will be before she joins them both.  
-  
“There you are, asshole! Took you long enough!”  
“Mamrie?”  
“Hell yeah. Come on, I’ll show you round. Do you know they have a cocktail bar here? Heaven is fucking awesome! ”  
“Hey babe,” come a voice from behind her and Hannah turns.  
“Grace?” She asks, lisping slightly.  
Grace smiles at her. Hannah doesn’t waste another second, but rushes into her wife’s arms.  
“I missed you so much,” she whispers into Grace’s hair before kissing her with seven years’ worth of pent-up love.  
“I missed you too,” Grace says once they part. “So much. We should go though, there’s someone I want you to meet.”  
“Who?” Hannah asks.  
“Some guy named Plato.”


End file.
